Pooh's Adventures of Soul Plane
Pooh's Adventures of Soul Plane is a crossover film to be made by TBA. It will appear in YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore travel by plane with Nashawn (Kevin Hart). But as soon as he finishes his stroganoff the flight attendant gives him, he rushes to the lavatory, but then he, along with Pooh and his friends, notices his dog Dre getting launched away because the stewardess has opened the cargo door by accident. He files a lawsuit against the airline to win $100,000,000 from the jury and begins to have his own airline as Simba, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Aladdin, Alex, and their friends approve it. The Nashawn Wade Airlines whose target audience is the African Americans and is based on hip-hop and music genres performed by them. The only non-African-Americans to arrive at the airport are the Hunkee family (due to their flight delay), as well as Pooh and his friends (leaving Tiana the only member of the gang). Trivia * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Gary the Snail, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Tiana, Louis, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, The Gummi Bears, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, King Louie, Wildcat, Jiminy Cricket, The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Roger Rabbit, Rapunzel, Stitch, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Mulan, Mushu, Moana, Felix the Cat, Dexter, I.M. Weasel, Cow and Chicken, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver (Angry Birds), Leonard, Ross, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Vincent, Sam-Sam, and Zoe, Chanticleer, B1 and B2, Morgan, Lulu, and Amy, Rat-in-a-Hat, Blue, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Sage and Ginger, Shovel and Pail, Mailbox, Sidetable Drawer, Magenta, Periwinkle, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Aku Aku, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, Pac-Man, Josh Dela Cruz, Olivia Holt, Aubrey Joseph, Tina Fey, Terry Crews, Missi Pyle, Ryan Pinkston, and Arielle Kebbel will guest star in this film starting with the court scene. * Terry Crews, Missi Pyle, Ryan Pinkston, and Arielle Kebbel will extend their roles in this film despite appearing as Muggsy, the bouncer, Barbara, Billy, and Heather respectively in the real film. * Soul Plane was released in 2004, the same year when Sonic X ended its run and The Incredibles and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie premiered. * To make it safe for kids, all profanity, adult content, drug and alcohol references, and creepy images will be removed from this film. For instance: ** Nashawn's dog Dre will be launched away instead of getting sucked in the jet engine. ** Arielle Kebbel/Heather will say that she would want to make more friends no matter what their appearances are rather than have $**. ** Ashanti, Penny Proud and her family, and Nakoma will make cameos in the airport replacing the girls' butts and in the plane. ** The scene where Captain Mack has eaten mushrooms will be removed. ** During the party scene, the topless women will be replaced with Jessica Rabbit and Tawna Bandicoot who is Crash's girlfriend. And clips of Method Man in the real film will be replaced with other clips of him. ** Clips of naughty people having $** in the plane will be replaced with Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Aladdin, and their friends conversing about how long would the plane them to another destination as well as helping one another and discussing other topics, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Chip and Dale, and a few other characters watching Disney Channel sitcoms such as Raven's Home, Bunk'd, Sydney to the Max, Coop and Cami Ask the World, etc. ** As the plane is about to land, Rebecca Cunningham will take over Blanca's job; and so will Baloo and Launchpad for Captain Mack. ** The girls in the jacuzzi will be replaced with Vanellope joining the Disney princesses. This clip is from Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films